Nymphomania
by Gangnam Gokuu
Summary: Deprival of sex, even for a day, meant frustration to her. (Germano/Romany) (Genderbender)


It had been seventeen minutes since Katarina stared staring at her lover with an angrier look than usual. He tried to focus on the football game, yet her icy stare made it rather awkward. Spindrift eyes darted between the screen, showing eleven men chasing the ball and the Italian sitting next to him, still looking at him.

After a few minutes, the older woman stood up and blocked his vision, Ludwig growled. He could only hear the commentator yell about what was happening on the field. The German tried to maneuver around her to watch, yet her reflexes were just as good, if not better, than his. In despair he gave up and leaned back on the couch.

"Why are you doing this?" he calmly asked, he would have been furious if it were anyone else doing this, but Romano, was a whole other story. They sat in silence for a few moments, since she always expected him to know exactly what he had done, but he never got her.

"You've been gone for like, four days. Now, you get back and the first thing you do is watch football?" she whispered loudly, nearly waking Veniziano, whom was peacefully sleeping on the ground near them. The German let out a frustrated sigh, she would never humour him in any way.

"Just this once, can I watch some football without you acting up?" Ludwig tried concentrating on the voice that gave him a vague idea of what was happening, according to the commentator, a beautiful goal was scored, the crowd went wild and he couldn't see it.

Suddenly, she trapped him, between her body and the sofa. Her hair fell forward, creating a cocoon. Katarina grabbed his face, rubbed his cheeks affectionately and pressed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. While the game continued, she kissed him on his mouth, forehead and chin, adorning his face with barely visible, red lipprints.

"Liebe," she started, mocking his accent, her voice then melted into a deeper tone, full of desire, "he's asleep, let's go."

That tone, so familiar. Just before he left to an important gathering at Alfred's place three days ago, her voice was almost exactly the same. Usually when she did this, rubbing his cheeks, neck or shoulders while kissing his face, it was her form of showing appreciation and endearment. He knew she hated it when he left, especially for days. Ludwig quirked an eyebrow, "You missed me? You could've just said so."

"I didn't miss you," she responded with a snort as if it were the most ridiculous statement in the world. The buttons on her blouse were quickly undone, as were the big buttons on her jeans. Deprival of sex, even for a day, meant frustration to her, "I missed the things you do to me."

"I'll get you back for this." he murmured against her lips. The Italian pressed her palm against his, sliding her fingers trough his spit ones. During their lip locking and petting, Katarina undressed them both. Her blouse went flying, so did his jacket. Her other hand quickly removed the remote from his and slid it away, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Oh really now? Liebe, vhat are you gonna do, hmm?"

* * *

Katarina hated getting teased, especially when the blond had the nerve to look up at her and slow the process down. It was just so frustrating, seeing his smug face while he kissed her inner thighs, slowly traveling up. Her hand petted his head, ruffling his hair and so urging him to go on with it as he continues kissing. Ludwig massages her soft flesh, kneading her behind gently as if it were dough.

South feels the cold winter breezes on her skin, yet the warmth radiating from her body makes up for it all. The Italian can feel his mouth on her, sucking the sensitive parts of her womanhood, fingering her. The German licks and nips her lips slowly, looking at her scrunched up face as she moans and pants.

Her hand grip the sheets tightly as she wraps her legs around Ludwig's head, arching into the warmth of his mouth. Katarina promptly squeezed her eyes shut, relishing the pleasure she receives from her lover. Seeing her delighted features was so rewarding, the way her body reacted to his ministrations.

From former experiences with Katarina, he knows how much she enjoys it when he uses his mouth on her with the way her legs shake and her body announces it's near the limit. She sees trough her lashes how his head makes small movements as he eats, brushing against her thighs.

"Almost!" escapes her lips as a whimper. The grip on his hair tightens, and as if on cue, the feeling stops. Katarina looks down where just seconds ago her lover was tonguing the slick folds. Though orgasm still arrives on time, it wasn't as satisfying as usually. Her aching body undulated against the silken sheets underneath her.

Ludwig steps back to admire the results. The Italian's legs are still slightly spread, revealing her leaking, glistening womanhood and her chest heaves with every breath. Katarina's hand rests on her abdomen, while the other runs trough the curly locks on her head. She faces the wall to her left, the white spots dotting her view fading away slowly. So she lays there, naked and ready, olive skin glistening with sweat.

"I- hate you." she breathed, pressing her legs together as to quickly shield her privates from his lusty eyes. Ludwig grabbed her ankles, yanking her thighs apart. The German sneaked his hands back down, tracing invisible lines on her inner thighs, again driving her mad with desire.

"You say that now." he whispered huskily, having the Italian shudder underneath his frame. His head dipped in her neck, leaving butterfly kisses here and there, he can still smell her sweet perfume. Katarina ground against him, locking her ankles. They lock lips again, slow but passionate, the way the short woman prefers it.

So they lay there under the covers, kissing passionately and throwing some touching in the mix. Their bodies are close, Ludwig can feel her soft chest pressing against his and her small hand tangling in the blonde locks she tousled earlier. Katarina enjoys the feel of his rough hands fondling her, his warmth in combination with the breeze.

Ludwig reached down to poke at her entrance, the feel of her slick cavern never fails to arouse him. After a few pleasure filled minutes, the older woman takes the lead and an succesfull attempt later, the couple find theirselves in a new position. Even in the dim light, the German can see her smug grin as she moves.

"Still a nympho, hm?"

Naked forms move together, anticipating the final moment. Katarina suddenly finds herself at the bottom again, Ludwig's arms at either side of her, impatiently waiting for her lover to enter her and bring release to both. Bliss overwhelmed her senses, ever so slowly the German filled her up, testing her patience.

He pinned her hands down, preventing her from clawing at his back. Hisses escape her lips, they move too slow, it's sensual but Katarina wants more. Raw, rough and hard, the way both of them love it, passionate. Being gentle was reserved for foreplay and kissing, the drowsy pace didn't quicken like she expected it to.

The Italian groaned, she desperately wanted to reverse the rolls again, but her hands were restricted. "Ah- f-faster! Please!"

Yet her pleas were ignored, he thrust slowly, keeping a steady pace. Ludwig didn't take great pleasure in the soft ways as well, but teasing the writhing woman to no ends was his only objective for the night, it acted as punishment. Katarina dislikes it as well, to some extent, but she can feel him push deeper than ever. Occasionally, he slams in, harshly, her eyes roll back as she whimpers.

"Come on!" she whined in a low voice, dragging out the vowels. They still go slowly and Katarina knows she'll never reach her peak at this rate, even if she does, it'll be unsatisfying and dull. With her ankles locked and her hips rolling in adds to the pleasure, but it wasn't quite the sensation she wanted.

Ludwig was so concentrated on trying not to lose it and wantonly jackhammer the whimpering Italian. His grip on her wrists loosened slightly, the short woman finds the opportunity to free her hand. The blond doesn't notice yet, her options were somewhat limited, she could squeeze her breasts or wander south and play.

It was until the German decided that he was getting bored with the slow pace and whining woman underneath him, she weighed her options. He lifted her legs up, pulled them over his shoulders and leaned on his elbows as support. Katarina let out a hoarse cry, finally, rough love. Ludwig pounded into her heat, deep and hard, fucking her thoroughly.

"Ay si! Fuck- ah!" with her eyes twisted shut and her hands pulling grabbing at her wavy hair, her vision became blurry with tears and clouded with white spots. Ludwig sees her face, the familiar red hue on her cheeks, her lower lip getting redder from the biting she does, she looks at her best this way.

It's so wonderful to see the insulting, pouting Italian close in this state of euphoria, drowning in ecstasy. Usually she'd cuss him out for every little thing he did or didn't do and ignore him, yet in the bedroom, she would moan that she loved him so in her native tongue and beg for him. The convulsing walls of her core became tighter and her back ached into him.

Katarina didn't scream or moan anymore, only whimpers and gasps escaped her lips, she was all out of energy. Ludwig, on the other hand, leaned in and did the magic near her ear. Compliments and questions of various natures were asked in a voice that was like butter to her ears.

"S-still hate me?" the German groaned, still pistoning roughly. Katarina could barely feel her legs from their cramped and painful position, but it doesn't matter, as long as she was lost in pleasure, all was well. The short Italian gripped at her tousled hair, choking out her reply, repeating the word 'no' several times.

"Si! Ti ah- amo!" Pleasure blinds, her sight is hazy, he can feel it, she's very close. Ludwig softly bites her a sweet spot on her neck, leaving a red mark that would surely anger her later. The German knew her like that, that tough girl façade she puts on is nothing but an act, she's the most physically sensitive woman he had ever laid his hands on.

The swearing and name calling they do in the afternoon to keep their nightly activities a secret is later replaced by 'love you's in their own language. Though Katarina still uses all kinds of profanities to refer to him and cusses, even in the bedroom, it's accepted. Ludwig is used to hearing her call him a bastard by now, whether it was an act or an order to go faster.

"Gott -ah! Close." the Italian moans in response as her hands wrap around his neck, as usual. The short woman forces him to go slower by pulling his face to hers, kissing the corners of his mouth. She loves kissing him, whether it was regular or intimate, romance was one of her greatest pleasures in life, even if not many people knew that.

Apparently, Katarina was in the mood for a slower, more romantic night after getting pleasure enough. As if she wanted their bodies to melt into each other, she pulled him closer, locking her ankles. Ludwig felt the older woman biting his lip softly, still moving at a drowsy pace, much like before. Her body trembled beneath him, announcing its final moment.

"Ay hmm!" the way her canal squeezed his member just seconds before her orgasm, was always enough to get him over the edge as well. The pair basks in afterglow for a few moments, even if orgasm is once again not earth shattering, it's sweet and appeased, romantic. But more importantly, to Ludwig, enough to get her to sleep.

"Get offa me, bastard." the Italian barked after she caught her breath. The blond quickly did as he was told and rolled over, though romance was a big thing for her, Katarina never cuddled after sex. Simply lacking the energy to move, and even if she had it, she prefered to just pass out. Ludwig wasn't too keen on hugging and cliché bantering anyways.

The older woman was much like him in that sentence, they didn't say they loved each other anymore, it was all about body language. Ludwig didn't have to tell her she was beautiful to him, she'd cut him off and tell him she knew she was. Their love would be expressed with action, words were for another time, perhaps when Katarina felt comfortable with everyone knowing about their escapades.

Ludwig yawned and looked over to the sleeping Italian.

The night had ended, he couldn't fulfill his goal to tease Katarina into orgasm, which was the only reason their session had begun, along with her nymphomania. Having her cuss him out in bed and maybe even reject him for two days or so, was certainly worth seeing her twisted features as she reluctantly came.

Well, if they make it through another act for their family and friends without actually ending up in a fight,

there is always tomorrow night.

* * *

_Notice any errors? Let me know!_


End file.
